


rude interruptions

by jemilyrights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and emily's loving it, did i mention theyre both super gay, emily's such a simp for jj i love her, i think i mentioned that already, idk i just adding tags bc it's fun, it's based on an angsty song but i couldn't make it angsty, its not even funny at this point, jj's adorable, like they actually love each other so much, please comment or leave kudos or something i need validation <3, they deserve to be happy gays in love, theyre both dorks, thyere in love, thyere stupid dorks in love hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyrights/pseuds/jemilyrights
Summary: jj wants to tell emily about the really good day she hadORemily's just so in love with jj that she won't let her speak 3 sentences without wanting to kiss her bc she needs to show her how much she loves her
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	rude interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil fluffy oneshot i hope you enjoy <3

JJ felt her chest swell with excitement as she approached the front door of her apartment with hands full of groceries, awkwardly fumbling for her keys. Sliding the key in the lock, she began to turn it while simultaneously nudging the door open with her hip, pushing her way inside.

“Em?” She called out. “Emily! I’m home!”

She looked up to see Emily mute the television and quickly stand up from the couch to greet the blonde, “Jayje! You’re home!” the brunette beamed, enveloping her girlfriend in a hug. Pulling back, a wave of confusion crossed her facial features as realization dawned on her. “Wait, why are you home? It’s only,” she paused to check her watch, “three-thirty. We usually get out around five. Is everything okay?” she asked, brows knit together in concern, chocolate eyes quickly scanning the blonde’s frame to check for any outward physical damage.

Today was Friday, Emily’s last official day of her two weeks of paid vacation, which Strauss had required that every member of the team take advantage of. This sounded like a good idea at first, until of course, she announced that each vacation would be taken during separate periods of time to ensure the presence of at least five profilers (and one media liaison as long as JJ wasn’t on vacation) at all times. This wasn’t exactly convenient for JJ and Emily, who had now been dating for a bit over six months and absolutely dreaded even the thought of being apart, especially when one of them would be at work without the other, considering the dangerous nature of their jobs.

“Yeah, baby, everything’s great,” JJ smiled wide, “I actually had a really good day, aaaand,” she said, dragging out her words, “I was hoping I’d get to tell you about it.”

Emily’s features softened almost immediately, taking the grocery bags from JJ’s hands and moving them to the kitchen island in silence. She made her way back to the living room and sat on the couch, motioning for JJ to follow her lead. The younger woman crossed the room to stand in front of Emily, who abruptly took JJ by the waist and pulled her down to sit on her lap, earning a surprised gasp from the blonde.

“I’d love nothing more than to hear all about your amazing day, baby,” Emily smiled softly as JJ’s eyes lit up and she began recounting the events of her day.

“Okay, well, you may be wondering why I’m home so early,” she began, wrapping her arms around Emily’s neck as her girlfriend nodded in encouragement, “I’ll be happy to inform you that I arrived at my office this morning to find an astonishingly small stack of files on my desk, which I was able to get through by one-thirty,” she continued, moving a hand to run her fingers along black tresses. “So, as soon as I was done, I asked Hotch if I could leave early since there weren’t any pending cases today, and he let me go.”

Emily listened intently, clinging onto every word like her life depended on it, like if she stopped listening for even a second, JJ would vanish into thin air. Her girlfriend’s excitement over the little things that made her day just _that_ much better was incredibly contagious, and left Emily’s chest swelling with pride and love and an infatuation that she had never even come close to feeling before she met JJ, a feeling that made her constantly fall in love with the blonde over and over again. Unable to contain herself any longer, Emily leaned in and captured JJ’s lips in a sweet, chaste kiss, swallowing the blonde’s sentence about an outrageously good discount that she was awarded at the grocery store when she went to pick up some snacks for her and Emily to have a movie night. JJ immediately responded, moving her hand to tangle into raven black hair and pulling Emily impossibly closer as their lips moved languidly against one another, fitting like the last two missing pieces of a puzzle. JJ sighed contentedly into the kiss before pulling back when the need for oxygen made itself known in her lungs.

“What was that about?” she smiled, breathing heavily, face flushed, unable to look away from brown eyes dilated with what she could only describe as pure and utter love.

Emily flashed a stupid grin before responding, “Nothing in specific, I just love you so, so much. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well I must say, Agent Prentiss, that was incredibly rude, interrupting a lady in the middle of her sentence like that,” JJ bantered in mock offense, stifling a childish giggle.

“I’m incredibly sorry, darling. Is there anything at all that I can do to make it up to you?” Emily played along.

“I’m sure I can come up with something,” JJ smiled, hand moving to tug at the collar of Emily’s shirt, pulling her close and murmuring an _I love you so much_ before letting her eyes flutter shut, pressing their lips together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah lawlz this was originally based on that one line from last kiss by taylor swift where she says "how you kissed me when i was in the middle of saying something/there's not a day i don't miss those rude interruptions" and i was gonna do a longer fic consisting of a bunch of fluffly flashbacks with angsty stuff in between but i decided against it bc these dumb gays need a happy ending for once since cbs just decided not to give it to them so i'd rather not make them suffer so much although i might end up doing it some time in the near future
> 
> anyways,,, feel free to leave some feedback if u want 
> 
> thanks love u <3


End file.
